Uzume Tennouboshi
Uzume Tennouboshi, also known as Orange Heart, is a Console Patron Unit (CPU) in Megadimension Neptunia VII. A dreamer girl who fights alone in a spirited way in order to save the Zero Dimension. She appears to be a tomboy in her human form, but in her Goddess form, she is much girlier. She represents the Sega Dreamcast. Profile Uzume Tennouboshi Appearance Uzume is a fair-skinned girl with red-orange eyes and long, blood-red hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradient nearing the bottom. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them. Personality Uzume is the type of girl who is obsessed with being cool so that she comes off as reliable. Uzume is exceptionally loyal and honest to her friends, and more noticeably to her people willing to go as far as to die for them. Very rarely will you see her relax unless she is around friends. However, this is a very strong willed facade made to help cope with her position as Zero Dimension's sole remaining CPU, her real self is what you see when she enters her "Daydream" mode and as Orange Heart, that cutesy girl who wants everything to be okay. She is a rare case of her Human Personality changing while her HDD Personality retains her original personality. Orange Heart Appearance As Orange Heart, Uzume keeps her long red hair, but it becomes light orange and at the base, is looped in a loose circle, resembling a ribbon, while the rest of the hair runs loose. The hair surrounding her face elongates and her eyes become light blue. She gains a white-themed outfit with accenting of orange and blue. Personality Orange Heart's personality, while dramatically different than Uzume's, is actually Uzume's original personality retained in her HDD form. She has a cutesy, somewhat adorable personality full of innocence and love for her people. While Uzume hides this cutesy demeanor to come off as cool, the limiters come off when its Orange Heart, that being said she is no less serious about doing her job than Uzume is and will do whatever it takes to save Zero Dimension. Relationships Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Gameplay Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/Gameplay Equipment Weapons *Weapon/Victory II/Uzume Tennouboshi Costumes *Costume/Victory II/Uzume Tennouboshi Accessories *Accessory/Victory II/Uzume Tennouboshi Processor Units *Processor Unit/Victory II#Orange Heart Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth Trilogy Uzume is a playable DLC character in the Re;Birth trilogyhttps://steamcommunity.com/games/282900/announcements/detail/2655347409577450564 Uzume in Re;Birth Announcement and as a scout in the Scout Pack DLC for Stella's ☆ Dungeon in Re;Birth3. MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/MegaTagmension Blanc Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/VS Sega Hard Girls Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/4 Goddesses Online Drama CDs Megami To Tsuitachi Sugosu CD Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos VII skills= |-| B+NvZ Sample= |-| Etymology Uzume's first name refers to the Japanese goddess of dawn, mirth and revelry, Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto (天鈿女命). Her tough attitude may be a reference to the Kogo Shui (古語拾遺)'s interpretation of "Uzume" (鈿女) as "Woman of Strength". Uzume's last name, Tennouboshi (天王星, lit. Heaven King Star), the Japanese name for the planet Uranus, is a reference to Sega Uranus; a possibly unused Sega console codename. Orange Heart's name is inspired by the orange swirl on the Sega Dreamcast. Quotes Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/Quotes Trivia *Her partner Umio is the personification of the virtual pet game Seaman, which was originally released on the console that Uzume personifies, the Sega Dreamcast. *It is strongly implied that before Uzume was sealed away, Umio had romantic feelings for her but her feelings for him were unknown. *One of her main themes is about positive dreams and good dreaming, which is a reference to the console she represents. *She refers to herself using "Ore" (俺), which means "I/me", that is normally used by young adult males, as opposed to "Watashi" (私), which also means "I/me", but is used by both genders alike. Judging by her voice and speech, Uzume Tennouboshi can be considered a tomboy. **However, in her HDD form, she refers to herself using "Watashi" instead of "Ore." Orange Heart can be considered as a girly girl. Both forms are considered as polar opposite personalities. **Oddly, when she is in her "daydreamer side" of her human form, she refers to herself in the third-person. As Orange Heart, she also refers to herself in third-person ("Uzume") more often than using "Watashi". *She gives nicknames to all her friends by adding "-sy" ("-cchi" in Japanese) to the end of their name, sometimes shortening their actual name in the process (I.E. - Neptune becomes Nepsy, while Nepgear is called Gearsy). *In one of the side events, it is revealed that Uzume does not like shiitake mushrooms. *Like her fellow CPUs of Planeptune, Neptune and Plutia, Uzume's character changes drastically after transforming. However, unlike her two colleagues, Uzume becomes softer and playful, while Neptune and Plutia become tougher and more mature. **This is due to the fact that Uzume's personality is a facade placed to fit into the position as the sole remaining CPU of Zero Dimension. Orange Heart is actually her original personality without that facade (As stated by Umio in-game). *She is the only CPU whose voice becomes higher rather than deeper after transforming. **Except that this also did happen to Noire in the first two main games and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2. *Her SeHa Girls counterpart is Dreamcast. *In MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, Uzume and Iris Heart are the only cast members to play as secondary characters, while the rest play either various minor characters or a primary character. *When using one of her SP Skills, Dream Combo, or her EXE Drive, Special Dream Combo, Uzume says "ORAORAORA!", which is believed to be a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *It is stated by Umio that Uzume can unconsciously cause phenomena to occur based on her feelings and desires while daydreaming. This may be a reference to the character Haruhi Suzumiya from the series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *One of her attacks bears a lot of similarities to the "Giga Drill Break" from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Spirals are also mentioned frequently by Uzume, alluding to Spiral Power from the same series, and Uzume's subconscious abilities tend to make impossible things happen, much like Spiral Power does in the Gurren Lagann series proper. *Uzume is among the oldest beings in the series, older than the current Hyper Dimension goddesses by two generations. Currently, the only beings older than her are: Blanc, Rei Ryghts, Croire, Histoire, and the Deity of Sin. *Curiously, aside from Rei Ryghts, Uzume Tennouboshi is the only CPU to have a last name. This suggests that last names may be common for CPUs in the distant past. *Uzume is currently the only CPU who has died but later comes back to life. *Orange Heart's design may have been influenced by the design of Ulala from Space Channel 5, which released first on Dreamcast. References Navigation Category:Uzume Tennouboshi Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:CPUs Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zero Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters Category:DLC Characters